


Princess, He Can't Have You

by IceQueenRia



Series: Can't Have You [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gay Sex, Genderplay, M/M, Multi, Panties, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annoyed that he isn’t getting the attention he deserves, Kurt flirts with a random stranger to make his three boyfriends jealous. Enraged, Puck, Sam and Blaine take Kurt to his house for a little punishment. Of course, with Kurt’s diva attitude, he was always difficult to tame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess, He Can't Have You

**Author's Note:**

> This follows up from 'Baby, She Can't Have You'
> 
> Kurt is being punished.
> 
> Kinks will not be to everybody's taste.

XXX

He was furious. For the past fifteen minutes, Kurt Hummel had been ignored by his three boyfriends. He couldn’t stand it. Although he hated to think that he was even remotely similar to Rachel, he had to admit that they did share the same burning desire to be in the spotlight, to be noticed. He was a diva, a drama-queen and he demanded attention and the fact that he wasn’t receiving any infuriated him.

Puck, Sam and Blaine were all standing outside the music shop looking in at a guitar. Unlike Kurt, all three of his boyfriends played the instrument and therefore had a greater appreciation for it. To an extent, Kurt could understand their intrigue, it was a nice enough looking guitar, but he was certainly more fascinating than a musical instrument.

They were at the mall, one of Kurt’s favourite places in the world and he was being denied the opportunity to enjoy himself. He wanted to go shopping and his boys had all promised to help him select only the most fabulous of outfits. As it happened, they hadn’t even entered a single clothing store yet. The other three had been distracted by a guitar and had been fawning over it ever since.

“Boys, can we move along now?” Kurt asked impatiently. “I’ve a lot of shopping to do.” He glared at the backs of their heads when they refused to even provide him with an answer.

Hands on his hips, he tapped his foot repeatedly hoping they’d pick up on his hints of boredom but he needn’t have bothered. They were still exclaiming over the instrument displayed in the window rather than admiring him. Turning on his heel, he intended to storm off and go shopping by himself when a stranger caught his eye.

The other teen was a little older than him and reasonably attractive. He had nothing on himself, Puck, Sam or Blaine of course but he wasn’t hideous. His outfit wasn’t bad either, Kurt noted and the redhead was blatantly checking him out. Casting a quick glance to his boyfriends over his shoulder, Kurt sauntered over to the redhead.

“Kurt Hummel,” he introduced himself holding out his hand to the older male.

“Anthony Stubbs,” the redhead responded accepting Kurt’s hand. “Nice sweater,” he complimented fingering the neckline, his knuckle brushing over Kurt’s skin.

“Cute boots,” Kurt replied approvingly. 

“Sweet ass,” Anthony informed him.

“Staring were you?” Kurt asked playfully.

“Only for the last five minutes,” Anthony answered. “I was simply admiring the design of your pants for the first five and trying to work up the courage to hit on you for the rest.”

If Kurt was actually available to date someone, he’d have lost interest in the boy already. As it was, the older teen was a perfect tool to make his boyfriends jealous if they would just turn around.

“Now I feel offended,” Kurt said with a mock gasp. “I’ve not had the privilege of ogling your ass. Turn around for me,” he requested and Anthony did so, bending slightly to present his rear to him. “Mind if I touch?” Kurt asked.

“Only if I get to touch yours,” Anthony replied and Kurt nodded in acceptance.

When his three boyfriends finally pulled their eyes away from the guitar in the display window, they found Kurt with his arms looped round Anthony’s neck with the redhead’s hands squeezing a feel of his ass. The older boy’s mouth was by Kurt’s ear and Kurt was laughing at whatever it was Anthony was whispering to him.

Blaine was the first to storm over to them, his eyes glazed over with jealous rage as he snatched hold of Kurt’s arm and yanked him away from the redhead.

“Don’t touch what you can’t afford,” Blaine snarled at him as Puck and Sam joined them.

“Boys please; Anthony here was simply keeping me entertained while you were otherwise distracted,” Kurt said smoothing out his fringe.

“Anthony is it?” Puck asked with a sneer and the redhead nodded, looking nervously between Puck and Sam, both of whom were a great deal more muscular than he was. “Well, fuck off, Anthony,” Puck told him. “This ass is ours,” he said slipping his hand down the back of Kurt’s tight pants and groping him roughly.

“What in the name of Dumbledore was that?” Blaine demanded to know crossing his arms over his chest angrily.

“We were just having a friendly conversation,” Kurt said dismissively. “I’m surprised you even noticed. You’ve all been drooling over that guitar for ages.”

“You know we don’t like you talking to guys, princess,” Sam told him. “He could have been a psycho and tried to hurt you.”

“I’m quite capable of looking after myself,” Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes. “Now, if you don’t mind,” he said as he forced Puck’s hand out of his pants. “I’d like to go shopping.”

“Tough,” Puck told him placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “We’re going back to yours.”

“No,” Kurt objected. “I came here to purchase some new outfits and that’s what I’m going to do.”

“Kurt, princess,” Puck said wrapping his arms around Kurt’s middle from behind and whispering huskily into his ear. “The only outfit you’ll be wearing for the rest of the day is our cum.”

“And maybe some girl panties,” Sam added, something he’d been desperate to see Kurt in since the four of them got together.

“You wish,” Kurt retorted.

The other three looked to each other before Puck gave a simple nod and Sam and Blaine set off towards the women’s lingerie store. Seeing the way they were headed, Kurt’s eyes widened and he glared up at Puck.

“No way,” he said defiantly. “I am not wearing women’s underwear, Noah.”

“You sure as hell are,” Puck told him. “It’s all part of your punishment. We might even have you throw on one of your little skirts as well. You know how hot Sam gets seeing you in them.”

“This is ridiculous, you are not punishing me,” Kurt sulked. “If anything, I should be punishing the three of you for neglecting me.”

“You broke the rules, princess,” Puck pointed out as he draped his arm across Kurt’s shoulders and pinned the boy to his side, forcing him to walk along with him. “If you’re gonna be a little bitch and flirt with other guys then we have no choice but to punish this sweet ass of yours.”

“I won’t let you,” Kurt replied stubbornly.

“Yeah, you always throw a fight before you finally submit to us,” Puck commented with a slight chuckle and a fondness in his eyes. “That’s what I love about you so much. And watching you finally fall apart for us every time we have to punish you is so fucking hot. Just admit it, Kurt, you secretly like being vulnerable to us and letting us have complete control of you.”

“I will never admit to anything as ridiculously untrue as that,” Kurt remarked. “You three are the perverted ones, not me. Now stop being such a Neanderthal and just take me shopping.”

“This will be a hell of a lot easier if you’d just stop acting like such a spoilt brat,” Puck told him, his tone torn between annoyance and amusement. “If you keep acting like a child I’ll hand you a pacifier, put you in a diaper and damn well treat you like one while making you call me ‘daddy’.”

“Keep your disturbing daddy issues to yourself, Noah,” Kurt replied, his cheeks flushing in humiliation just at the thought of his boyfriends forcing him into a diaper.

“Hey, don’t even think about it,” Puck warned latching onto Kurt’s wrist when the countertenor looked ready to make a break for it. “If you run off I’ll follow through on that diaper threat.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Kurt sneered.

“Care to test me, princess?” Puck asked pressing Kurt up against the nearest wall, the passing shoppers paying them no interest. “Huh?” He prompted when Kurt’s only response was a frosty glare. “If I wanted to, I’d do anything to you and your beautiful body. And you’d let me,” he added with a smirk as he slipped his hand up Kurt’s sweater to trace light circular patterns on the soft flesh. “You know that you’re free to walk out of this relationship at any time, but you never will. You like the fact that you belong to the three of us, that you belong to me, that we belong to you. You can fight and argue as much as you want, princess, but we both know that you always give in. You’d even let us do the nastier twisted stuff to you if we really wanted.”

“I most certainly would not,” Kurt denied.

“You always say that,” Puck commented. “You said you’d never let us spank you, but we do. You said we could never reduce you to begging, but we did. We could do anything to you, Kurt. I could strip you right now and fuck you against this wall for everyone to see and you’d let me do it. You’d call me ‘daddy’ or ‘master’ if I really wanted you to.” Dragging his hand out from underneath Kurt’s sweater, he placed it between the boy’s legs and lightly squeezed the bulge that had formed. “See, you’re hard just thinking about the fact you’d never say ‘no’ to us.”

“Please,” Kurt snorted. “I say ‘no’ to you all the time.”

“Sure,” Puck agreed. “But you never seriously mean it. And you’re the only one of us who will never use the safe-word. You’re too proud and stubborn to. That’s something we really need to work on and sort out. If you won’t use your safe-word things could really get out of control.”

It was true, Kurt had never used his safe-word and he certainly never intended to. He didn’t want to be viewed as weak.

“Come on, princess,” Puck said when Sam and Blaine appeared with a shopping bag no doubt containing the girl panties.

Placing his arm about Kurt’s shoulders, Puck steered him away from the wall and led him through the shopping mall. They walked slowly so that the other two could catch up before quickening their pace out to the parking lot.

As Puck unlocked his truck, Kurt made to climb into the passenger seat but Sam blocked his way. The blonde forced an irritated Kurt into the backseat instead, squeezing his groin gently as he buckled Kurt’s seatbelt for him. Puck of course slipped into the driver’s seat and Sam and Blaine shared the bench of the passenger seat together. The fact that they left Kurt in the back alone, as if he was less important, infuriated the countertenor to no end. He spent the journey scowling at the backs of their heads and kicking the back of Blaine and Sam’s chair. He knew they’d punish him harder for it but he didn’t care. It was merely satisfying to get on their nerves a little.

The boys even tortured Kurt by selecting music they knew he detested. He tried to block it out, but they made that very difficult since they insisted on singing along to the music incredibly loud and deliberately out of tune.

They pulled up outside Kurt’s house and clambered out of the car. Sam took hold of Kurt and slung him over his shoulder while Blaine found the house keys so he could let them all inside. As soon as the front door was closed, Kurt started kicking and screaming as he tried to get down from Sam’s hold.

The house was empty save for them so they knew they didn’t have to worry about Burt walking in and shooting his son’s boyfriends. 

Sam set Kurt on the floor and took a gentle but firm hold on his wrists and pinned them behind his back. The porcelain skinned boy continued to struggle, spitting insults at the three of them all the while.

“Quiet or I’ll put duct tape over that pretty mouth,” Puck warned him landing a light slap across Kurt’s face. Not hard enough to seriously hurt or bruise, but enough to leave a pink imprint of his hand. 

“You ill-mannered brute,” Kurt huffed aiming a hard kick to Puck’s shin.

“Fucking bitch,” Puck swore but Kurt could see the arousal in his mohawked boyfriend’s eyes.

Together, Puck and Blaine worked to remove Kurt’s shoes and socks as well as tug off his pants and underwear. They then had Sam let go of Kurt’s wrists and the three somehow managed to pull Kurt’s sweater off over his head.

“Such a pretty little cock,” Sam purred locking one arm around Kurt’s waist in an effort to keep him still and lightly stroking said appendage with his free hand.

“My cock is not little,” Kurt growled out digging his nails into Sam’s hands to try and make him let go. “This is not happening, I won’t let you. Just keep your grubby cavemen paws away from me.”

“Do you really want us to go, Kurt?” Blaine asked seriously taking a gentle hold of the boy’s chin and forcing eye-contact. “We can leave if you want.”

He was offering Kurt an opportunity to safe-word. They always did whenever Kurt was being punished. But as always Kurt remained stubborn and refused to use it.

“Fuck you,” Kurt swore and the boys knew that was Kurt’s way of saying ‘don’t you dare fucking leave me’.

“On your knees, bitch,” Blaine instructed and Kurt glared.

The three boys forced Kurt down onto all fours, Blaine keeping a hand fisted into Kurt’s hair to keep his eyes on the ground; his head bent low in an act of submission. Sam landed a few light swats to Kurt’s ass in an attempt to encourage him to crawl towards his basement but Kurt stubbornly refused to move. They half kicked and dragged him a little way before they gave up and Puck slung him over his shoulders to carry him instead, Sam and Blaine followed behind carrying Kurt’s clothing.

Once they’d locked the door to Kurt’s basement, Puck dropped him carelessly onto the bed before spreading himself on top of him to keep him pinned down. He rotated his hips, rubbing his clothed hard-on against Kurt’s nude one, driving him insane with want and need as the other two set about cuffing Kurt’s wrists to the bed.

Blaine then pulled out a few pairs of girls panties and held them up for Kurt to see. There was a silk devil-red g-string, a candy-blue thong, white and pink checked cotton panties and sexy black French knickers. 

“Which pair would you like to wear, princess?” Blaine asked him.

“You can all shop at the Gap forever more if you think I’m wearing any of them,” Kurt answered.

“We were willing to let you choose,” Sam told him. “But since you’re being so difficult I guess we’ll have to choose for you. I vote for the white and pink panties, they’re so much more innocent.”

“Yeah, let’s go with them,” Blaine agreed. “Our princess can wear cotton panties just like a little girl.”

“I am not a girl!” Kurt screeched hating when people treated him like one, and his boyfriends knew he hated it which is why they were doing it.

They were testing him, Kurt was sure of it. They were pushing limits, probably trying to make him safe-word so that he’d know it was ok for him to do so and it wouldn’t change their opinion of him or make them love him any less. But Kurt didn’t want to safe-word. That meant admitting defeat and he sincerely hated to lose.

He kicked and screamed as Blaine moved towards him with the panties but with their combined efforts, and the fact that Kurt’s hands were bound, they managed to get the panties on him.

“You look cute,” Puck told him palming at his bulge through the cotton, his ministrations causing a spot of pre-cum to soak through the panties. “Hey look boys, the princess is getting excited. Is your pussy getting nice and wet?” He asked teasingly knowing that referring to Kurt and his parts as a girl would rile him up even more.

“I don’t have a pussy, I have a cock!” Kurt shrieked at them. They’d never used his femininity as a weapon for punishment before. It stung but still Kurt refused to safe-word.

“Don’t be silly, Kurtina,” Blaine told him as Sam looked through Kurt’s wardrobe. “Girls don’t have cocks. Girls have pussies.”

“Here, I’ve got a skirt she can wear,” Sam announced and Kurt glared at the blonde for referring to him by the wrong gender.

“Well let’s see how it looks on her,” Puck said and they worked together again to fit Kurt into the skirt as he kicked his legs about at them in outrage. “Very nice. You’re such a beautiful girl, Kurtina.”

“Stop calling me a girl,” Kurt complained. “You’re all fucking gay, you love my penis.”

“Correction, we love your hot tight cunt,” Puck told him.

As Sam and Blaine held Kurt’s ankles down on the bed so his legs were spread apart, Puck moved between his legs and ducked his head under the skirt. He mouthed at Kurt’s erection through the pink and white checked panties, the sensations causing Kurt to stop struggling and just enjoy the attention he was receiving. 

“That’s it, Noah,” Blaine encouraged. “Get her pussy nice and wet.”

“Screw you, Blaine,” Kurt cried half-heartedly, the pleasure winning out over his irritation.

“Listen to her moan, baby,” Blaine said to Sam. “I think she likes a bit of attention to her pussy.”

“You’re such a naughty girl, Kurtina,” Sam told the very male countertenor who was only half listening. “And naughty girls deserve spankings.”

“No, you’re not spanking me you barbaric morons,” Kurt hissed as Puck moved away from where he was mouthing at his crotch and crawled up to un-cuff him.

Almost immediately, Kurt began beating his fists against Puck’s chest. Easily taking a hold on his bony wrists, Puck dragged Kurt over his lap as he sat at the edge of the bed. He flipped Kurt’s skirt up over his back and rubbed his hand over his panties. 

“Go on, Noah, spank her pert little ass,” Blaine encouraged and Kurt landed a light punch to the shorter teen’s ribs.

“That’s no way for a young girl to behave,” Puck chided. “I think we spoil you too much, princess. What you need is a little discipline.”

“What I need is for you freaks to let me go and acknowledge the fact that I have a PENIS!” He yelled in response kicking his legs out, so Puck trapped Kurt’s legs underneath his own, limiting his movement.

“You know how to make this stop, Kurt,” Puck told him. “You have the power here. If this is too much, then tell us and we’ll tone it down.”

They presented him with another direct opportunity to safe-word. Although Kurt still wasn’t in the mood to submit, he wasn’t prepared to stop the scene either. The fact that they gave him an opportunity to safe-word reminded him that his boyfriends did care and he trusted that they wouldn’t seriously hurt him. They were all still new to this lifestyle and they were still trying out different kinks and testing one another’s limits and boundaries. Kurt was of course the most difficult of all as he refused to admit if things were too much for him to handle.

“Kurt,” Puck asked. “Do you want us to stop?”

Kurt shook his head so Puck readied himself to carry out the spanking. As Sam and Blaine moved onto the soft carpet so they could get a better view, Puck tugged the cotton panties down Kurt’s ass to the back of his thighs. 

“You’d better count these off or I’ll use the belt,” Puck threatened and Kurt tensed up at the mere thought of the leather piercing against his skin.

Face burning with mortification, Kurt tried to relax his body. He’d been in this position enough times to know that the spanking would hurt more if he was tense. But no matter how he tried to prepare himself, his body still tensed up in anticipation as he waited for the first strike. It came down sharply on his left butt cheek, the harsh contact making him buck upwards.

“One,” Kurt counted, begrudgingly complying to his boyfriends orders so that he wouldn’t have to face the belt.

“That’s a good girl,” Puck told him.

“Two,” Kurt said as the next spank came. “I hate you,” he added as all three of his boyfriends cooed over what a good girl he was being for taking his spanking so well. “Three,” Kurt yelped before taking steady breaths, hoping to keep the pain out of his voice as he counted off the next series of hits.

Meanwhile, Sam and Blaine were undressing each other before they were beating each other off as they watched their princess get his ass tanned cherry red. 

“Seventeen,” Kurt gritted out trying to convince himself that the tears creeping out of his eyes were merely sweat. 

“Yeah Noah, spank that bitch good,” Blaine called. “Punish her sweet ass.”

Raising his hand high in the air, Puck brought it down sharply over a particularly red patch of skin and Kurt jumped, letting out a pained wince.

“Eighteen,” Kurt managed to croak out.

“Just two more now,” Puck told him. “You’ve been such a good girl.”

Kurt had to bite down on his lip to prevent himself from retorting with a cuss word or an insult. He knew if he did he’d just receive more spankings, so he accepted the humiliation of being referred to as a girl once more. Puck’s hand struck his ass again, a finger almost slipping in his ass crack.

“Nineteen,” Kurt hissed. He clenched his eyes shut in anticipation before the final swat was landed onto his already stinging bottom. “Ow, twenty,” he choked out, the final hit being the hardest of all.

“Well done, princess,” Puck congratulated roaming his hands over the bruised and heated flesh. “Is your pussy still wet?” He asked snaking a hand between Kurt’s legs to grope at his erection. “You are a dirty girl aren’t you?” He asked and Kurt could hear the smirk in his voice. “It seems our little princess enjoys spankings. Come on, corner time.”

“No,” Kurt protested. “For fuck sake, Noah, I took the spanking with you calling me a girl, isn’t that enough now?”

“Are you prepared to tell us you’re sorry and that you were wrong?” Sam asked him sounding a little breathless; he and Blaine had obviously gotten one another off.

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” Kurt replied adamantly. “It was you three who weren’t paying any attention to me.”

“I didn’t hear an apology,” Blaine commented. “Ah well, I guess more punishment is needed. Unless you want to safe-word,” he said gently but Kurt remained silent.

Keeping Kurt on his lap, Puck pulled the cotton panties back up over the swell of his well-spanked ass. He then tucked the back of Kurt’s skirt into the panties before arranging the panties so they went up Kurt’s ass-crack, thereby leaving most of his reddened ass on display. He guided Kurt over to the staircase in the corner of his bedroom and handcuffed his hands to the rail so that he was facing the wall, his back to the room.

“Be quiet and think about why you’re in this position,” Puck told him. “Don’t make me gag you,” he pinched Kurt’s sore bum before moving away from him to the other two.

Sam and Blaine removed Puck of his clothing and Puck received a blow-job from Sam while Blaine ate his ass out. Puck then fucked Blaine before Blaine fucked Sam. The three of them then set up Kurt’s gaming system and played a few games.

In his corner, Kurt hadn’t been able to remain quiet for long, but rather than gag him as Puck had threatened they simply opted to ignore him entirely. The lack of attention was what Kurt hated the most and his boys could be incredibly cruel with ignoring him as a form of punishment. He wasn’t sure of the time but he knew he had to have been left alone in the corner for at least half an hour. His wrists had long since started to ache, he had little energy to scream at them anymore and he was beginning to run out of witty and imaginative insults. He was also getting cold and he was starting to become very desperate for the toilet. 

“Enough now,” Kurt called to them as the three hollered and cheered at whatever game they were playing on the Xbox. “Just get over here and untie me. I need to use the toilet.”

“Not until you say please,” Blaine replied, the first time either one of them had responded to him since he’d been cuffed in the corner.

“Don’t be such a jerk you little hobbit,” Kurt snapped in frustration. “I really need to use the facilities.”

“Well unless you ask us nicely you’re gonna have to take a piss right where you are,” Puck told him.

Kurt let out an agitated groan and tried to struggle out of the handcuffs even though he knew it was no use. The thought of peeing over himself was not a pleasant one and Kurt knew his boyfriends would leave him where he was until he said please. Annoyed, he admitted temporary defeat and shelved his pride.

“Please, please untie me so I can just take a freaking piss,” Kurt growled out.

“Only if you promise to be a good girl from now on,” Sam said.

He wanted to remain silent out of defiance, but his desperation for the toilet was starting to become painful.

“I promise,” Kurt said.

“Promise what?” Sam prompted. “We want to hear you say it, princess.”

Keeping his eyes to the wall so he couldn’t see their faces, Kurt mumbled the words under his breath. They of course insisted they couldn’t hear and that he needed to speak up.

“I promise I’ll be a good girl,” Kurt said feeling he could die of embarrassment. He really didn’t like the gender-play.

It was Sam who came over to set him free and he joined him in the bathroom, looking up at the ceiling rather than watch him pee.

“You’re all boy, Kurt,” Sam said to him quietly so the two in the bedroom wouldn’t hear. “We know that and love that.”

“I know,” Kurt sighed. “You’re all just teasing bastards when you get your heads into these punishment games.”

“You seem pretty into them yourself when you’re not on the receiving end,” Sam pointed out.

“That’s different,” Kurt said. “It’s more amusing when we’re humiliating Noah or Blaine. It’s not as fun when it’s me, it’s just frustrating and in this case the punishment is unwarranted.” 

“Princess, you deliberately flirted with another guy,” Sam reminded him as he allowed Kurt to sort his panties and skirt out before pulling him up against him for a light hug. “You knew a punishment would follow your actions. You do secretly like us all dominating you don’t you?” He asked knowingly with a dorkish grin. “You like fighting with us until we can get you to beg for release.”

“Do not,” Kurt retorted with little conviction before striding out of the bathroom, Sam following behind. 

“Hands and knees,” Blaine ordered. “Crawl to the bed.”

“No,” Kurt replied standing with his hands on hips and his nose in the air.

“Fine then, put him back in the corner Sam,” Blaine said.

“Oh for Gaga’s sake, not the blasted corner,” Kurt groaned.

“Then get on your hands and knees and crawl to the bed,” Blaine repeated the instruction. “Your choice, love.”

Taking the time to glare at all three of them, Kurt dropped gracefully to his hands and knees and began his crawl to the bed, keeping his head up high and glaring daggers at them, particularly Blaine. He came to a stop by the bed and awaited their next instructions. 

All three boys crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed, Kurt kneeling on the floor before them, keeping his head up and still managing to act superior despite the position. 

“Now, we’re gonna give you a choice,” Puck explained and Kurt quirked an eyebrow to demonstrate that he was listening. “We have three little acts we want you to perform. You have to do them all or none of us will fuck you for a week.” He paused to let the threat sink in, and Kurt knew that they would go through with it. They had refused to have sex with him as punishment for a painfully long week once and Kurt didn’t want to have to live through that withdrawal again. “But we are going to let you choose which of us you perform which act on. We all get something though, understand?”

“Of course I understand. I have more intelligence than the three of you combined,” Kurt boasted.

“Here’s what you have to do,” Blaine said. “You have to kiss somebody’s feet, not just a quick kiss, you have to keep kissing and licking until you’re given permission to stop. You have to lick out somebody’s asshole,” he grinned wickedly. Eating ass was something Blaine favoured but Kurt detested performing such an act. “Again, you may only stop when given permission. Finally, you will have one of us suck you off,” he said and Kurt perked up a little at the thought of getting some satisfaction for himself. “But you will beg for it and refer to yourself as either ‘slut’, ‘whore’, ‘princess’ or ‘bitch’ and you will refer to your cock as your ‘cunt’ or your ‘pussy’.”

Kurt scowled when he heard the last part. He really wasn’t enjoying the gender-play at all and he didn’t want to partake in it further. But he didn’t want to safe-word.

“I refuse to allow you to humiliate me in such a manner,” Kurt declared. “You’ve been calling me a girl all day and I don’t like it. I’m certainly not going to refer to myself as one for your entertainment.”

“That decision is entirely your own,” Blaine smiled. “But if you refuse then you’re not getting your sexy ass laid for a whole week.”

“Unless you use your safe-word,” Puck told him and Kurt rolled his eyes. It seemed his boyfriends were determined to make him safe-word. “Or maybe you do just get off on the humiliation,” Puck suggested.

“I do not,” Kurt objected.

“Really?” Sam asked disbelievingly and he stretched his arm down to pull up the front of Kurt’s skirt. “Because you’re pretty hard for someone who insists he doesn’t get off on this stuff,” he offered Kurt a goofy grin with his large mouth and Kurt sighed.

“Fine, I’ll do what you want,” Kurt agreed. “But only because a week of celibacy would kill me. This has nothing to do with me finding sexual arousal in humiliating acts because I don’t,” he told them.

“Whatever you say,” Puck smirked. “So, let’s start with the feet. Whose are you going for?”

Kurt looked down at all of his boyfriends’ feet with careful scrutiny. He decided that Blaine’s looked the cleanest and his feet probably didn’t smell as bad as Puck’s or Sam’s who always wore the same old sneakers. 

Choosing Blaine, Kurt shot him a venomous look before bending down to kiss and lick at his feet, accidentally-on-purpose scraping the skin with his teeth on occasion. However, Blaine always enjoyed receiving a little bite and scratch so the addition of teeth only made it more pleasurable for him. 

Although Kurt felt utterly humiliated over what he was being forced to do, he couldn’t deny the hard-on poking against his pink and white panties beneath his skirt. The kissing, sucking and nipping of Blaine’s feet lasted for five minutes before Blaine permitted him to stop.

“Ok princess, do you want my hole or Sam’s?” Puck asked.

He looked between the two for a moment before opting to eat Puck’s ass out. He knew that the receiving of a blow-job was next on the list and Sam was easily the best cock-sucker among them so he wanted Sam for that.

“Let’s get this over with then, Noah,” Kurt sighed and Puck winked at him before turning round and exposing his nude behind to Kurt. “If you break wind like you did last time I will bite your testicles,” Kurt warned.

With only minor hesitation, he spread Puck’s cheeks apart and dove his tongue into the Jewish teen’s asshole. Eyes scrunched shut, Kurt flicked his tongue in and out, and trying to ignore what it was he was actually doing. Despite the fact he found the eating-out of one’s ass utterly degrading and not really enjoyable, Kurt’s erection wasn’t going away. In his head, he admitted to himself that perhaps it was the humiliation of being forced to do such things that aroused him. He only accepted such a thought in his mind though; he would not admit it aloud and let his boyfriends know they were right when they suggested he secretly enjoyed being humiliated. 

Pulling away, Kurt coughed in distaste and sucked in some fresh oxygen before returning to his task. With each new flick, Puck released a moan and Kurt hoped he’d give him permission to stop soon, but the mohawked teen continued to pant and grunt for more.

Finally, after a little over ten minutes, Puck blew his load over the bed and told Kurt he could stop.

“I’d like some water before we continue,” Kurt stated, not liking the taste of Puck’s butt-hole or Blaine’s feet that lingered in his mouth.

“If you ask properly,” Blaine told him.

“Please may I have some water?” Kurt asked in a dark tone.

Blaine nodded his permission and Kurt made to stand and walk to the bathroom but he was ordered to crawl. He glared at them and considered disobeying, but Blaine reached for his belt that was strewn on the floor and teased it between his hands threateningly. Not wanting to deal with the belt, Kurt crawled to the bathroom, wiggling his butt in their faces as he did so.

After he passed through the door, he stood up and ran the cold faucet before filling the beaker that rested on the sink. He gulped the cold water down then also freshened his breath with mouthwash before returning to the main bedroom portion of his basement. 

“Come on then, princess,” Sam called beckoning him over with a finger. “Let me lick that hot little pussy of yours.”

Once again, Kurt wanted to protest over his perfectly good sized cock being referred to as a vagina, but he knew he couldn’t last a week without sex if he refused. 

“Remember, you refer to yourself in the third person as ‘whore’ or ‘slut’…” Blaine reminded him and Kurt interjected with a snooty ‘I know’. 

He made to walk back across the room towards them, but the looks the three sent him convinced him to drop to his hands and knees, though he made sure to ‘tut’ and mumble a complaint about it. Kurt made to climb onto the bed but Puck shook his head at him.

“Nah-uh, bitches like you belong on the floor,” Puck told him and Kurt was sorely tempted to smack him, but the way Puck raised an eyebrow as though daring him to made him think twice.

Opting for just glaring at Puck, something he had been doing a lot of that afternoon, Kurt moved to rest on his back on the floor. Sam got off the bed to kneel beside him, tapping his feet to indicate for him to spread his legs.

“Start begging, slut,” Blaine encouraged from where he lounged against Puck’s chest, the muscular male playing with the shorter teen’s cock, balls and asshole. 

Kurt covered his face with his hands, wanting to hide away from their watchful eyes so they couldn’t see his embarrassment. Being called a girl had been something he’d always been teased about. He was very sensitive about it. Sure, he took people’s comments of him being able to sing like a girl as a compliment, but he hated when people didn’t think him capable of doing ‘guy’ things. He was decent on computer games, quite talented at various sports, a fact that often went underappreciated because few people wanted the gay kid on their team in gym class, and he was great with cars. Plus, he loved cock. Cock was the most masculine thing in the world, wanting to suck dick and be fucked by it or fuck with your own really ought to be considered a ‘guy’ thing. Still, for the most part, Kurt was aware that his cock was one of the few things that made it clear that he really was a guy. Now his boyfriends were taking that security away from him for an afternoon as a form of punishment. It wasn’t just them calling his dick a pussy anymore, they were asking him to call it a pussy himself. No disrespect to women intended, it was damn humiliating. But he was going to do it. Puck was right with what he said to him at the mall, he wouldn’t use his safe-word.

“Please Sam,” Kurt began, hands still covering his face but the blonde pulled them away so the other three could see how deeply his cheeks were burning in humiliation. “Princess wants you to lick… h-her pussy.” He squeezed his eyes shut trying to force away the tears that wanted to fall.

Sam slowly crept his hands up Kurt’s long milky legs, moving up towards his thighs. He travelled his hands under the material of the skirt and palmed at Kurt’s straining erection through his panties.

“Like that princess?” Sam asked him.

“Yes,” Kurt answered. He rocked his hips upwards trying to get more of Sam’s touch. “More.”

“You’re not supposed to be making demands, slut,” Puck pointed out. “You’re supposed to be begging.”

Sam pulled his hand away, moving it back to stroke Kurt’s thighs and the countertenor whined in frustration. He was desperate for some kind of release and he hated to be reduced to begging, but at the same time, he knew that’s what his punishments always came down to. Eventually, he would have to shelve his pride and beg because there was simply no way to beg for some form of sexual satisfaction and remain at all dignified.

He tried to last out for as long as he could without begging, but Sam teased his fingers over his thighs and occasionally brushed across his groin making him even needier than he already was. After ten minutes of tantalizing touch, Kurt gave up.

“Please Sam, please help princess out of her panties,” Kurt begged, hands flying to cover his face again but Sam pulled them down back to his sides. He then snaked his hands up Kurt’s skirt to remove the white and pink checked cotton. “Thank you,” Kurt said gratefully as his cock sprang free.

Smiling down at him, Sam ran his hand up and down Kurt’s length, the barest of touches.

“Baby, princess needs more,” Kurt whined as Puck and Blaine watched on with smug expressions and smirks. 

“Is your pussy getting wet for me, princess?” Sam asked as he massaged Kurt’s balls and bent his head down to look at the pre-cum shining on the tip of Kurt’s cock.

“Yes,” Kurt said still fighting away the tears. “Please, baby. Oh Sam please,” his begging became needier as Sam lapped at the head of his cock. He moaned as Sam finally took his member fully into his mouth.

He bucked his hips upwards, loving the feel of Sam’s large and talented mouth around his throbbing flesh. It felt so good that he knew he wouldn’t last long before coming. His voice became even higher as he sang his pleasure. Kurt felt he was sure to erupt when Sam’s mouth left him and a cock-ring was placed on him.

The tears that had been forming behind his eyes stung a little harder but he refused to let them out. Instead he glared at Puck who had been the one to attach the cock-ring.

He was hauled to his feet and the skirt was removed before they placed him on the middle of the bed. Sam instantly began the task of paying generous attention to Kurt’s nipples. He licked, flicked, sucked and tweaked them, sometimes causing a hint of pain along with the pleasure that was almost agonising due to Kurt’s prevention of release on account of the cock-ring.

Blaine knelt by Kurt’s face and forced his cock down his throat, his balls hitting the countertenor’s chin. Puck dug out the lube and a vibrating butt-plug and got to work on opening up Kurt’s anus. Kurt moaned and groaned from all the stimulation, still refusing to let his tears of frustration fall.

Every few minutes, Blaine would pull himself out of Kurt’s mouth and ask if he was ready to beg for a good fuck yet. Although Kurt desperately wanted one of his boyfriends to fuck him and let him cum, he refused to beg for it just yet. He simply wrapped his lips back around Blaine’s cock and continued to suck him instead. 

Once the butt-plug was inserted, Blaine pulled his cock from Kurt’s mouth and made the pale boy jerk him off until he spilled his seed all over Kurt’s face. Puck crawled up the bed and spread himself sideways next to Kurt before pulling Blaine to him for some light making-out. Sam took it upon himself to suck love bites all over Kurt’s body, causing the china-skinned boy outrage over having his perfectly kept skin spoiled with ugly marks. 

“Nothing about you could ever be ugly,” Sam told him after sucking a large hickey onto Kurt’s hip. “These love-bites look hot,” he insisted.

Pulling away from their kiss, Puck and Blaine murmured their agreement before joining Sam in his quest to mark Kurt’s beautiful body. They each left their share of love-bites as well as scratching their nails down Kurt’s torso, much to his chagrin. As Sam was working on sucking a love-bite into the flesh of Kurt’s thigh, Puck found the tiny remote that operated the vibrating butt-plug buried snugly between Kurt’s butt-cheeks. He turned it on to a low setting, watching as Kurt began to squirm from the pleasure trembling through him.

As Blaine took over the task of biting, sucking and scratching temporary marks onto Kurt’s body, Sam moved upwards to pet at Kurt’s hair. He also wiped away the cum splattered across his face before it dried up, because dried cum just wasn’t sexy. 

“Let go, princess,” Sam encouraged gently. “Just tell us what you want. We’ll let you cum if you just beg.”

Kurt shook his head vehemently so Puck turned up the power of the butt-plug to help convince him. As Kurt writhed and whimpered through the torturous pleasure, stubbornly refusing to give in and beg yet, the other three played rock-paper-scissors to decide which of them would be the one to fuck their princess when he finally caved. It was decided that Puck would fuck Kurt so Sam and Blaine got working on prepping Sam for entry so both pairs could fuck at the same time.

After Puck turned the vibrations up as high as they would go, Kurt’s entire body contorted and he let out a shrill scream. A few tears began to slip down his face from the overwhelming stimulation but he gritted his teeth and fisted his hands into the quilt, refusing to beg for a further six and a half minutes. Kurt really was a stubborn being, but as expected, it all became too much.

“Oh, oh please,” Kurt practically sobbed. “Noah I need… gah, mmm… I can’t take it. I need you to f-fuck me,” he said shakily throwing his head back against the pillows. “Please, I’m sorry for flirting with that guy!” He cried, his words barely distinguishable. “Just fuck me Noah, please. Get your cock in my ass and fuck me!”

Turning the toy off, Puck fished out a condom from Kurt’s special drawer and handed it to Blaine before taking one out for himself. In freakishly perfect unison, Puck and Blaine rolled their condoms onto their hard cocks. Pulling the toy out of Kurt’s abused little hole, Puck lined himself up at his entrance just as Blaine lined up by Sam’s. Looking to one another, Puck and Blaine shared a nod before guiding their shafts into the boy’s beneath them at the same time.

It soon became a competition between Puck and Blaine as to who could make their partner moan the loudest. For a while, it seemed about even, but when Puck rearranged positions so that Kurt’s legs were thrown over his shoulders so that Kurt’s body accepted his dick even deeper inside of him, Kurt’s moans easily overpowered Sam’s in terms of volume. 

Finally unsnapping the cock-ring, Puck tugged almost viciously on Kurt’s dick and he shrieked like a banshee as he came, Puck following soon after him. Slumping down on top of Kurt, Puck pressed a firm kiss to his lips. He then slipped out of the boy, Kurt whimpering at the loss. Getting rid of the used condom, Puck shifted them so that he was on his back and Kurt was spread on top of him with his head resting on Puck’s muscular chest. The two then watched Sam and Blaine finish off.

“Who do you belong to, princess?” Puck asked gently as he pushed Kurt’s bangs away from his sweaty forehead.

“I belong to you three,” Kurt answered.

“Good boy,” Blaine praised patting Kurt’s bottom lightly. Kurt greatly appreciated being referred to as ‘boy’ again.

“How are you feeling?” Puck asked rubbing Kurt’s back.

“I’m fine,” Kurt answered.

“Was anything too much for you?” Puck asked him.

“No,” Kurt lied.

“Really?” Puck asked disbelievingly. “In that case maybe we should call you a girl and call your cock a pussy all the time. Would you like that, Kurtina?”

Kurt glared at him.

“Well,” Blaine prompted from where he was cuddled with Sam. “Would you like that?”

“No,” Kurt admitted.

“Then why didn’t you just say?” Sam asked. “You’re allowed to safe-word, Kurt. If something’s too much or it makes you uncomfortable then you should safe-word. That’s how this thing works.”

“We need to know what your limits are, princess,” Puck said. “And to figure it out we need you to co-operate with us. And sometimes that will mean using your safe-word.”

“I don’t need my safe-word,” Kurt grumbled and his other three boyfriends just sighed.

“Look, we won’t call you a girl or anything like that again,” Puck promised. “But in the future, if any of us do or say something you don’t like we really do need you to tell us. We aren’t always going to know if something’s too much for you or not.”

Kurt just remained silent.

“Love you,” Sam smiled reaching for Kurt’s hand.

“You too, baby,” Kurt responded tiredly before he fell asleep with his three boyfriends. 

The End


End file.
